


Ancient Greece

by katesong29



Category: Holby City, The Hour (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Summary: Athena - goddess of war, wisdom and patron of all craftsmen, she lives alone, and bored one day among the Gods, she descends to the Ground, and as entertainment suit a small internecine wars. Seeing this, Aphrodite-the goddess of beauty, love and fertility, decides to settle in the heart of Athens more love, seeing how her beloved humanity suffers, she gives Athena tenderness, attention, and without realizing it, falls in love with the Goddess of war. As we all know, the Goddess of war does not surrender without a fight, and she takes the last battle, the most difficult, daring to reveal himself and his true feelings Aphrodite, which is ready to respond to her affection.
Relationships: Jemma Redgrave / Anna Chancellor
Kudos: 1





	Ancient Greece




End file.
